Danger
Danger es la segunda canción del primer álbum completo de estudio de Bangtan Boys. Historia Intro: What am I to You? es la segunda canción del álbum. Dicha canción, es una canción escrita por Thanh Bui, Pdogg, Hitman Bang y algunos de los integrantes del grupo: Rap Monster, SUGA, J-Hope. “Danger” es un tema pegadizo con fuertes elementos del hip hop y de la música electrónica En está canción, se puede escuchar las voces de todos los miembros y además de eso, BTS ha promocionado activamente la canción en programas musicales. Letra |-|Coreano= You in danger You in danger You in danger You in danger 맨날 이런 식 너는 너 나는 나 너의 공식 핸드폰은 장식 나 남친이 맞긴 하니? I’m sick 왜 숙제처럼 표현들을 미뤄 우리 무슨 Business? 아님 내가 싫어? 덩 덩 디기 덩 덩 좀 살가워져라 오늘도 또 주문을 빌어 우린 평행선 같은 곳을 보지만 넘 다르지 난 너밖에 없는데 왜 너 밖에 있는 것만 같은지 꽁하면 넌 물어 “삐쳤니?” 날 삐치게 했던 적이나 있었니? RM/JK 넌 귀요미 난 지못미 생기길 니가 더 사랑하는 기적이 넌 내가 없는데 난 너로 가득해 미칠 것 같아 Whoa whoa 근데 왜 이러는데 왜 바볼 만들어 나 이제 경고해 헷갈리게 하지 마 장난해 너? 도대체 내가 뭐야? 만만해 Uh? 날 갖고 노는 거야? 너 지금 위험해 왜 나를 시험해? 왜 나를 시험해? 헷갈리게 하지 마 장난해 너? 도대체 내가 뭐야? 만만해 Uh? 날 갖고 노는 거야? 너 지금 위험해 왜 나를 시험해? 왜 나를 시험해? 헷갈리게 하지 마 너 땜에 너무 아파 너 땜에 너무 아파 너 땜에 너무 아파 헷갈리게 하지 마 너 내게 너무 나빠 너 내게 너무 나빠 너 내게 너무 나빠 헷갈리게 하지 마 연락 부재중 Unlock 수배 중 너란 여자 본심을 수색 중 고작 보내 준 게 문자 두세 줄 이게 내가 바랬던 연애 꿈? 파란만장 Love story 다 어디 갔나? Drama에 나온 주인공들 다 저리 가라 너 때문에 수백 번 쥐어 잡는 머리카락 너 담담 그저 당당 날 차 빵빵 뭐니 뭐니 난 네게 뭐니? 너보다 니 친구에게 전해 듣는 소식 원해 원해 Huh 너를 원해 너란 여잔 사기꾼 내 맘을 흔든 범인 불이 붙기 전부터 내 맘 다 쓰고 일방적인 구애들 해 봤자 헛수고 너에게 난 그저 연인이 아닌 우정이 편했을지도 몰라 I’m a love loser 넌 내가 없는데 난 너로 가득해 미칠 것 같아 Whoa whoa 근데 왜 이러는데 왜 바볼 만들어 나 이제 경고해 헷갈리게 하지 마 장난해 너? 도대체 내가 뭐야? 만만해 Uh? 날 갖고 노는 거야? 너 지금 위험해 왜 나를 시험해? 왜 나를 시험해? 헷갈리게 하지 마 장난해 너? 도대체 내가 뭐야? 만만해 Uh? 날 갖고 노는 거야? 너 지금 위험해 왜 나를 시험해? 왜 나를 시험해? 헷갈리게 하지 마 너 땜에 너무 아파 너 땜에 너무 아파 너 땜에 너무 아파 헷갈리게 하지 마 너 내게 너무 나빠 너 내게 너무 나빠 너 내게 너무 나빠 헷갈리게 하지 마 |-|Romanización= You in danger You in danger You in danger You in danger maennal ireon shik neoneun neo naneun na neoye gongshik haendeuponeun jangshik na namchini matgin hani? I’m sick wae sukjecheoreom pyohyeondeureul mirweo uri museun Business? anim naega shireo? deong deong digi deong deong jom salgaweojeora oneuldo tto jumuneul bireo urin pyeonghaengseon gateun goseul bojiman neom dareuji nan neobakke eomneunde wae neo bakke inneun geonman gateunji kkonghamyeon neon mureo “ppicheonni?” nal ppichige haetteon jeogina isseonni? RM/JK neon gwiyomi nan jimonmi saenggigil niga deo saranghaneun gijeogi neon naega eomneunde nan neoro gadeukae michil geot gata Whoa whoa geunde wae ireoneunde wae babol mandeureo na ije gyeonggohae hetgallige haji ma jangnanhae neo? dodaeche naega mweoya? manmanhae Uh? nal gatgo noneun geoya? neo jigeum wiheomhae wae nareul shiheomhae? wae nareul shiheomhae? hetgallige haji ma jangnanhae neo? dodaeche naega mweoya? manmanhae Uh? nal gatgo noneun geoya? neo jigeum wiheomhae wae nareul shiheomhae? wae nareul shiheomhae? hetgallige haji ma neo ttaeme neomu apa neo ttaeme neomu apa neo ttaeme neomu apa hetgallige haji ma neo naege neomu nappa neo naege neomu nappa neo naege neomu nappa hetgallige haji ma yeollak bujaejung Unlock subae jung neoran yeoja bonshimeul susaek jung gojak bonae jun ge munja duse jul ige naega baraetteon yeonae kkum? paranmanjang Love story da eodi ganna? Drama-e naon juingongdeul da jeori gara neo ttaemune subaek beon jwieo jamneun meorikarak neo damdam geujeo dangdang nal cha ppangppang mweoni mweoni nan nege mweoni? neoboda ni chinguege jeonhae deunneun soshik weonhae weonhae Huh neoreul weonhae neoran yeojan sagikkun nae mameul heundeun beomin buri butgi jeonbuteo nae mam da sseugo ilbangjeogin guaedeul hae bwatja heossugo neoyege nan geujeo yeonini anin ujeongi pyeonhaesseuljjido molla I’m a love loser neon naega eomneunde nan neoro gadeukae michil geot gata Whoa whoa geunde wae ireoneunde wae babol mandeureo na ije gyeonggohae hetgallige haji ma jangnanhae neo? dodaeche naega mweoya? manmanhae Uh? nal gatgo noneun geoya? neo jigeum wiheomhae wae nareul shiheomhae? wae nareul shiheomhae? hetgallige haji ma jangnanhae neo? dodaeche naega mweoya? manmanhae Uh? nal gatgo noneun geoya? neo jigeum wiheomhae wae nareul shiheomhae? wae nareul shiheomhae? hetgallige haji ma neo ttaeme neomu apa neo ttaeme neomu apa neo ttaeme neomu apa hetgallige haji ma neo naege neomu nappa neo naege neomu nappa neo naege neomu nappa hetgallige haji ma |-|Español= Yo, en peligro Yo, en peligro Yo, en peligro Yo, en peligro Eres siempre así, tú=tú y yo=yo, está es la fórmula Mi teléfono sólo es un simple accesorio ¿Realmente soy tu novio? Estoy enfermo ¿Por qué arrojas tus sentimientos como las tareas? ¿Estamos en una relación de negocios? ¿O es qué no me quieres? Este hechizo mágico Por favor se más cariñosa, hoy lo diré nuevamente Somos como líneas paralelas Nos fijamos en las mismas cosas, pero somos tan diferentes Pero ¿Por qué me haces sentir fuera de ti? Si permanezco tranquilo, me preguntas ¿Estás loco? Bueno, ¿haces lo que fuera para hacerme enojar? RM/JKEres un chica y yo un despreciable Espero de que haya un milagro y que me ames más de lo yo que te amo Tú no me tienes, pero estoy lleno de ti Me estás volviendo loco ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué me estás convirtiendo en un tonto? Te lo advierto ahora, deja de confundirme ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Qué soy para ti? ¿Soy fácil para ti? ¿Estás jugando conmigo? Ahora mismo estás en peligro, ¿Por qué me pruebas? ¿Por qué me pruebas? ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Qué soy para ti? ¿Soy fácil para ti? ¿Estás jugando conmigo? Ahora mismo estás en peligro, ¿Por qué me pruebas? ¿Por qué me pruebas? Duele mucho por tu culpa Duele mucho por tu culpa Duele mucho por tu culpa Deja de confundirme Eres tan mala Eres tan mala Eres tan mala Deja de confundirme No estás contestando el teléfono, estoy buscando la manera de como descubrirte Estoy investigando a una chica como tú y a tus verdaderos sentimientos Todo lo que me envías es una o dos líneas de texto ¿Esta es la relación y sueño que he querido? ¿A dónde fue mi emocionante historia de amor? Muévete a un lado, personajes del drama Me corté el cabello cientos de veces culpa tuya Pero no te importa, piensas que está bien y me ignoras ¿Qué soy para ti? Escucho de ti cosas de tus amigos en vez de las tuyas Te quiero, te quiero Un chica como tú, eres un estafadora, una criminal que sacudió mi corazón Usaste mi corazón antes de que el fuego comience Trato de tener una relación unilateral, pero será inútil Tal vez estés más conforme con ser amigos en vez de novios Soy un perdedor en el amor Tú no me tienes, pero estoy lleno de ti Me estás volviendo loco ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué me estás convirtiendo en un tonto? Te lo advierto ahora, deja de confundirme ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Qué soy para ti? ¿Soy fácil para ti? ¿Estás jugando conmigo? Ahora mismo estás en peligro, ¿Por qué me pruebas? ¿Por qué me pruebas? ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Qué soy para ti? ¿Soy fácil para ti? ¿Estás jugando conmigo? Ahora mismo estás en peligro, ¿Por qué me pruebas? ¿Por qué me pruebas? Duele mucho por tu culpa Duele mucho por tu culpa Duele mucho por tu culpa Deja de confundirme Eres tan mala Eres tan mala Eres tan mala Deja de confundirme Video Musical thumb|center|600px Categoría:Discografía Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Promocionales